wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Swordplay
Swordplay '''is one of 12 games available to play in Wii Sports Resort. Taking advantage of the Wii MotionPlus, the main mechanic of the game is using your Wii Remote like a sword to hit an opponent/opponents. There are 3 variations of the game, called Duel, Speed Slice, and Showdown. Duel The objective of the Duel is to knock your opponent off the high-rise platform. It is played in a two-out-of-three style match. If both fighters are unable to knock each other off then the round is a tie. If the match is tied then the game goes to Sudden Death, where the playing field becomes extremely small. The stamps are: Met Your Match, Cliff Hanger, One-Hit Wonder, Straight to the Point, and Last Mii Standing. If you have beaten the champion, at the Mii selection, hold the 1 button. Then you can use Matt's purple sword to fight. Your skill should be around 1496-1500 to fight against Matt. '''Duel Mii Levels (in order, confirmed): Lv. 0-99 Ryan, Fumiko, Miyu, Kathrin, Asami (Boss), Martin ---- Lv. 100-199 Mike, Steve, George, Naomi, Ian (Boss), Vincenzo, Chris ---- Lv. 200-299 Megan, Hiromasa (Boss), Tomoko (Boss), Holly, Gabriele (Boss), Shohei, Keiko ---- Lv. 300-399 Emma, Alisha (Boss), Takumi, Rachel, Greg, Eduardo ---- Lv. 400-499 Ashley, Elisa, Cole (Boss), Nick, Lucía, Mia, Theo ---- Lv. 500-599 David, Sarah (Boss), Barbara (Boss), Tatsuaki, Sandra, Emily, Helen ---- Lv. 600-699 Siobhán, Steph(Boss), Marisa (Boss), Hayley, Julie, Haru ---- Lv. 700-799 Kentaro, Silke, Fritz (Boss), Ren, Susana, Luca, Rainer ---- Lv. 800-899 Stéphanie, Tyrone, Saburo, Yoshi, Jessie, Yoko (Boss), Hiroshi ---- Lv. 900-999 (You'll play at sunset here.) Ursula, Oscar, Miguel (Boss), Sakura, Giovanna, Chika ---- PRO Level Lv. 1000-1099 Jake, Maria, Tommy, Alex, Sota, Eddy, Misaki ---- Lv. 1100-1199 Pablo, Marco (Boss), Eva, Shouta, Gwen, Michael, Abe ---- Lv. 1200-1299 Patrick, Abby, Daisuke, Midori, Shinnosuke, Jackie ---- Lv. 1300-1399 Nelly, Víctor, Andy, Ai, Pierre, Takashi (Boss), Akira ---- Lv. 1400-1499 Hiromi, Shinta (Boss), James, Gabi (Boss), Rin, Anna (Boss) ---- 1500 Champion (You'll play at sunset here) Matt (Final Boss) The Armors of Swordplay Duel Barbara-Swordplay.png|Barbara in a Level 0-999 armor suit Rin-0.png|Rin (the 3rd best player) in a Level 1000-1500 armor suit Rachel-0.png|Rachel in a 1500-2500 armor suit Stamps Speed Slice The objective of Speed Slice is to cut an object faster than your opponent. Matt, the referee, will toss an object at the player, and the player must cut that object in the specified direction before your opponent can. But if you are facing Matt in Speed Slice, the referee will be Ryan (shown dueling above). The levels of the opponents are the same from Swordplay Duel. Speed Slice Armors (Vice Champion) playing Speed Slice.]] They usually wear the same armor, but with a special slicing sword to slice things with. Stamps Showdown The objective of the Showdown is to defeat the oncoming horde of Miis. The player has three hearts and must defeat the army of sword-wielding Miis without taking three hits. Each level has a Boss (each Boss has black armor and a purple sword) at the end of the level. They have three hearts and are hard to defeat (especially the later ones). This is the list, the level in Swordplay Duel (and Speed Slice) and the picture of the Bosses from every level at Swordplay Showdown: Normal Stages * Cole (Bridge) - Level 431+, easy boss * Gabi (Lighthouse) - Level 1451+ (Pro Class - the 4th best player), easy boss * Miguel (Beach) - Level 941+, easy boss * Alisha (Mountain) - Level 326+, medium boss * Hiromasa (Forest) - Level 221+, medium boss * Sarah (Ruins) - Level 521+ * Marco (Waterfall) - Level 1121+ (Pro Class) * Asami (Cliffs) - Level 71+ (the 5th worst player) * Anna (Castle) - Level 1481+ (Pro Class - the vice-champion) * Gabriele (Volcano) - Level 266+ After you defeat all the normal stages, you can play the reverse stages. They are a lot harder. Reverse Stages * Tomoko (Bridge Reverse) - Level 235+ * Takashi (Lighthouse Reverse) - Level 1376+ (Pro Class - the 9th best player) * Marisa (Beach Reverse) - Level 641+ * Ian (Mountain Reverse) - Level 161+ * Barbara (Forest Reverse) - Level 536+ * Shinta (Ruins Reverse) - Level 1421+ (Pro Class - the 6th best player) * Steph (Waterfall Reverse) - Level 626+ * Fritz (Cliffs Reverse) - Level 731+ * Yoko (Castle Reverse) - Level 881+ * Matt (Volcano Reverse) - Level 1496+ (Pro Class) (the champion) Non-Bosses The Miis who aren't Bosses can come in five different colors of armors: Green, Gold, Pink, Purple or Black. Their behavior, health, and occurrence depend on what armor they're wearing. It's always the same Miis who appear in determined stage and armor, and they always use a red sword except in Volcano and Volcano Reverse which on perspective, use a light magenta sword instead. Green Armor The Miis that come in this color of armor are the easiest to defeat. They never defend themselves, and they delay to attack you. But at later levels, in which they rarely appear, they may be quick to attack. These Miis are most common in the early stages. They have one heart. They are not encountered at all in Stage 10 and in most reverse levels, although some do appear in very small numbers in Stages 17,18, and 19. Gold Armor The Miis that come in this color of armor are still not difficult to defeat, but they have a difference compared to the ones who wear green armor: they practically only defend themselves, still taking time to attack, but in more advanced stages, they can become more aggressive and offensive, prioritizing attack over defense. Miis with this armor are fairly rare at first, but they gradually become very common as the game progresses. They have one heart. They are the only Non-Boss Miis that are present in every stage. Red Armor The Miis that appear in this color of armor are more dangerous than the last two types. They mostly defend themselves while changing the direction of the defense just a little, and take time to attack. Initially, they only hit if they manage to block a player's swing, but later on, they will become more aggressive and offensive. They first appear in Stage 2 (Gwen is the first one) and become common at later stages, especially in the Reverse Stages. They have two hearts. They have thicker bodies than all of the other Miis, with the exception of a couple of Bosses being Miguel, Marco, Takashi, Ian and Steph, which can lead to them being vulnerable to attack even when they're defending due to being a larger target. Purple Armor Thin The behavior of these Miis is somewhat similar to that of those with Gold Armor at later stages. They tend to be more aggressive and attack more frequently than normal Purple Armored Miis. They begin to appear in Stage 12 (Sandra, Steve, Greg, and Andy are the first four) and are somewhat common in the Reverse stages. They have two hearts, similar to Miis who use purple armor. Purple Armor The behavior of these Miis is identical to those who use red armor, with one exception: they change the direction of their defense more often, making it easier for you to be blocked and counterattacked. They also have thinner bodies compared to the Red-Armored, making them harder to hit. They only begin to appear in Stage 6 (Stéphanie is the first one), becoming common in the Reverse Stages. They have two hearts. Black Armor Although these Miis are not Bosses, they behave exactly like one. Some of them have the same larger size of the Bosses. What sets them apart from a Boss is the color of the sword they use, which is red, just like all the Miis of the previous categories. Sometimes, they are as big as an actual boss, while at other times they are smaller like every other Mii. They only begin to appear in Stage 10 (Eva and Abe are the first two) and even after that, they are somewhat rare. These Miis only appear in greater quantities in Beach Reverse and Volcano Reverse. They have three hearts. AiSwordplay.jpg|Ai in the Green Armor Midori.png|Midori in the Gold Armor Sota.png|Sota in the Red Armor Stephanie.png|Stéphanie in the Purple Armor Screenshot-2017-10-18 wii sports showdown - Yahoo Image Search Results.png|Rin in the Black Armor AnnaSwordplay.png|Anna in the Black Armor and, being a Boss, with the purple sword Stamps About Matt Matt is the final and toughest Boss. He is bigger and angrier than the other Miis that wear Black Armor. The easiest way to defeat him is when he is in front of the Mii you are targeting. He is the toughest Boss because he is quick to attack and counterattack and even when you successfully block one of his attacks, he will try to block you, which is a characteristic given to Matt and Matt only. He is ultimately defensive and strikes ultimately often. He almost never lets you hit him and might easily use up all your hearts. Matt.png|Matt as the final Boss in Swordplay Showdown Trivia * The reverse stages are called reverse because they're in the opposite direction of the respective normal stages. * You'll also play at Sunset in Duel if your skill level is between 1900-1999. * In Duel, If you hold 2 at the "Select Players screen", and don't release, you will play at sunset. * In Showdown, once you beat the final stage, you can use a purple sword. (remember to press and hold 1 at the "Select Players screen"). * Some of the opponents in Showdown have sported all available armor colors such as Rin, Takumi, Lucía, Rachel, Ursula, Haru, Maria, Nelly, Tyrone, Daisuke, Shouta, Miyu, Theo, Gwen, Pablo, Tommy, and Misaki. * There are 1665 rivals in total. Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Sports Category:Swordplay Category:Wii Sports Resort Sports Category:Wii